1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marking devices and methods, especially for teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous prior inventions of marking devices and methods, but none that are equivalent to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,679, issued on Jan. 29, 1952, to Benjamin P. Boston, discloses a measuring instrument and marker combined, including a pencil holder attached to the end of a flat rectangular leg. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has pencil lead holders on opposite sides and ends of the rectangular plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,980, issued on Nov. 24, 1953, to Joseph W. Dunn, discloses an adjustable marking rule, with flat “tongues” that extend downward and a sliding marker. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has pencil lead holders that extend downward in fixed positions at ends of the rectangular plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,042, issued on Jan. 6, 1959, to Dozier A. Sutton, discloses geometrical instruments, having flat rectangular portions from which extend downwards a pointed member and a ball point marker, rather than the pencil lead holders of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,223, issued on Jan. 14, 1969, to Marvin M. Stark, discloses a tooth marking method and means, in which spots on areas of the teeth are marked by the patient biting down on a pad, rather than lines being drawn on sides of the teeth, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,677, issued on May 27, 1986, to Paul J. Kopp, discloses an alignment gauge for a scriber tool, with a scribing needle extending from one end of a rectangular portion, rather than a pencil lead holder, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,637, issued on May 18, 2004, to James A. Bond, discloses a pre-marked orthodontic arch wire, in which the marks are on the wire, rather than on the teeth, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,837,464, issued on Nov. 23, 2010, to Michael Craig Marshall, discloses a method for determining bracket locations on electronic models of teeth, using virtual marking, rather than physical marking, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,021,150, issued on Sep. 20, 2011, to Roberto Carrillo Fuenteville, discloses a method for dental implant placement, using a grid, rather than marking the teeth, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Reissued Pat. No. RE43,364, reissued on May 8, 2012, to Michael Craig Marshall, discloses a method and apparatus using a scanned image for marking bracket locations, in which a model of teeth is physically marked, rather than the actual teeth themselves, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D584,353, issued on Jan. 6, 2009, to David J. Schreff and Donna J. Lindsay, discloses a design for a holder for writing or drawing instruments, in which the instruments are held between two rectangular plates, rather than along the sides of a plate, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D639,854, issued on Jan. 14, 2011, to Patrick A. Canizio, Sr., discloses a design for a scriber, in which a writing instrument extends through one leg that is movably attached to a rectangular ruler, rather that alongside the leg as in the instant invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0130095, published on Jan. 16, 2005, to Richard A. Raby, Oliver L. Puttler and Nicholas A. Stark, discloses a method of orienting an orthodontic appliance to a tooth, involving hypothetical reference lines or rays, rather than physical graphite marks on the teeth, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0031774, published on Feb. 8, 2007, to David K. Cinader, Jr. et al., discloses registering physical and virtual tooth structures with markers, in which markers are placed on teeth, but the markers are not pencil lines, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No 2008/0145811, published on Jun. 19, 2008, to Nelson R. Diers, discloses a device, method and kit for determining orthodontic dimensions, in which the marks are on a transparent ruler, rather than on the teeth themselves, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0155739, published on Jun. 18, 2009, to Neil Stewart McLeod, discloses a dental contact adjustment tool, which makes graphite marks on teeth, but is not designed for making straight lines on teeth, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0311877, published on Dec. 13, 2012, to Raghunath Manohar, discloses a marking gauge, in which marking pins extend through, rather than alongside a scribing bar, as in the instant invention.
British Patent No. 2 380 164, published on Apr. 2, 2003, to William Hale and Mark Clarke, discloses a circle scribing and marking tool, in which pencils pass through a scribing plate, rather than alongside, as in the instant invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either sing or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.